A True Hero
by Cheri Belle
Summary: Aeith is a young woman who mysteriously appears in the Zelda game, and helps to defeat Ganon. What surprises does she have in store for Link?


Heya. Yes, I know this isn't my normal type of fic, being about a video game and all, but I just beat Zelda 64 (again) and I decided that I wanted to write my own fic about it. I lay no claims to Zelda or any of its characters. How ever, Aeith and Di are mine. I think that's it. And if you like Zelda, don't read this fic. Because while, it's not really humorous, there will b a lot of Zelda bashing in it because I hate her. I may even kill her along the way. Okay, that's it. BYE!  
  
Cheri Belle  
  
A True Hero  
  
  
  
A storm raged wildly outside the house where a young woman was sitting. Thunder and lightening flashed and crashed, but the girl paid no attention to the weather. Her amber eyes were fixed on the screen, as she intently concentrated on the game in front of her. She didn't even blink when the phone rang, only picking it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Aeith here." She said, cradling the phone with her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Aeith, its Diana. I was wondering if you wanted to come spend the night tonight. Powers probably going to go out soon and maybe I can get my mom to let us have a séance! And if it doesn't we can always watch my Rurouni Kenshin DVD's all night!" The girl on the other side of the line replied.  
  
"Can't Di, 'tousan and 'kaasan want me to stay home in case Rita needs a ride home. Want to come over here? I'm only playing Zelda 64. again."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right over. How far are you?" Diana asked.  
  
"I'm just going to go confront Ganondorf. See ya in a few. Ja!" Aeith responded, putting her thumb on the 'off' button.  
  
"Matta ne!" Diana hung up.  
  
Aeith went back to playing Zelda. She was about to beat Ganondorf when the door opened. She paused for a moment. "Hey, Di!" She said, gesturing her friend over. Diana sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, Aeith. How's it goi-" Her voice was cut off by a lightning bolt striking right next to the house. The thunder that quickly followed was so loud that the girls clapped their hands over their ears. The screen began to blur in and out, then began to swirl around, create a small hole in the center. Aeith felt her self being sucked towards the hole, and watched as Diana was pulled toward the screen as well.  
  
Diana grabbed onto a leg of a chair near her and watched as her petite best friend fought the suction toward the TV. She realized that her fried was also getting smaller as she was pulled closer and closer. Diana reached out her hand, which Aeith grasped, until she was forced to let go by the sheer power of the suction. "AEITHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DIANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aeith screamed, her hand reaching out to her friend as she disappeared into the TV. The television screen went black, then flickered back on. Diana watched in amazement, as Aeith appeared on the video game screen, next to Link, completely unconscious.  
  
Link felt a breeze flow by him as he readied his sword to reflect Ganondorf's attack once again. He kept his eyes on his opponent, until he realized that the King of Thieves had stopped his attack, and was staring, opened-mouth as a spot beside Link. Link looked down to see a young woman, maybe 16 years old, lying unconscious beside him. Link took advantage of Ganondorf's surprise and shot a light arrow at him, then rushed over to beat him senseless once again. This time Ganondorf stayed down, coughing up a bit of blood and muttering a curse on Link.  
  
"Who would have thought. you would have defeated me, Link. And all because of me being distracted. Well you are a smart one aren't you. boy." The King of Thieves finally died.  
  
Zelda rushed from her imprisonment to Link's side. He half-smiled at her, then went over to pick up the girl that had helped in his defeat of Ganondorf. He felt the ground start to shake underneath of him.  
  
"With his dying breath, Ganondorf must have done something to destroy his castle!" Zelda cried. "Follow me, Link, we have to get out of here!"  
  
Link nodded and shifted his hold on the girl so he could run after the princess. He followed her out of the castle, and watched it as it crumbled. The girl stirred in his arms as a low rumble sounded. She opened her eyes, which were the color of the yellow stone that was occasionally brought into Hyrule for the royal family, the only family who could afford them. The only time Link had ever seen them before was with the Gerudo. They wore them as the jewels on their foreheads. Her hair was a dark brown with an almost silvery sheen to it, and she almost looked like the foreign cousin of the Wolfos, which he had only seen pictures of in the Kokori books. She pushed away from him, baring white, sharp fangs, and growling. Right in front of Ganon. The monster Ganondorf had turned into slashed her aside, and charged at Link, knocking away the Master Sword. Link stumbled back a few steps, then drew his Biggoron sword. Ganon sliced at him, then faltered, and fell forward. There were several daggers lodged in his tail. Link looked up, and saw the wolf-girl balancing the tip of a dagger on her pointer finger and holding his Master Sword in her other hand. She threw it to him, grinning, then threw the last dagger into the rising Ganon's tail. Ganon roared in pain from the dagger and the stab from the Master Sword and turned back into the King of Thieves. Zelda and the other six Sages combined their powers to seal Ganondorf in the Temple of Time. Link walked over to the girl who had probably just saved his life. She moved farther away from him, her lithe body's muscles rippling smoothly.  
  
"Hello. My name is Link. I'd like to thank you for saving my butt a few minutes ago." He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm Aeith. It's not a problem. I knew that Ganon would kill you if I didn't do something, and since I always carry these daggers on me, I thought I might as well help out." She replied, then walked to gather her daggers up. She sheathed them in the belt she wore around her waist. As Link watched her move, his main thought was 'She's so pretty.'  
  
Her hair was long and very curly, and it had a wolf-like silver brown color. It shone in the light that finally broke through the clouds. Her amber eyes were wide, and full of light and intelligence and were framed by a thick cluster of lashes. Her mouth was full, and it had the slightest gloss to it. She was slim, and very petite, but she has a grace and power about her. And she was well endowed enough to fit any man's dream of a woman. She looked up at him and held his gaze, then bent down to pick the last dagger up.  
  
'Link is sure a lot more handsome in person than he is in the drawings,' She thought. He sheathed his sword in a fluid movement, and she couldn't help admiring the grace of his body. He was muscular, and tall, but not too much of either. He had intelligent blue eyes that shone with ferocity and gentleness at the same time. His long blond hair fell into his eyes for a moment, before he blew it out again.  
  
"Link?" A feminine voice said from behind her. 'Zelda.'  
  
Aeith turned to the other girl. Her blonde hair was a shade or two darker than Link's, but her eyes were the same color, though they did not shine with the same courage as his. She seemed slightly afraid of Aeith.  
  
"Yes, Zelda?" Link responded, looking at the princess.  
  
"Do you want to go back to your time? Or stay here?" She asked him.  
  
He looked over at Aeith. He wanted to get to know her better. She seemed like a nice person, and she was beautiful as well.  
  
"If you go, I think it would be best to send the girl along with you." Zelda said quietly, noticing how Link looked at the young woman. She wished that he'd look at her like that. "Ganon has been sealed away, so I've come back to the castle back then. You can stay there with me. or go back to the Kokori Forest."  
  
Link nodded. "I think I'm going to go back to my own time."  
  
"Give me the Ocarina of Time." She said  
  
Link fished the ocarina out of his shirt, and handed it to Zelda. She began to play a melody and the world faded into white for Link and Aeith.  
  
Aeith woke up slowly, her vision blurring when she opened her eyes. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, looking around. She was in what seemed to be in the hollowed out trunk of a tree. She got up off the hard mattress muttering softly to herself as she rubbed her back ruefully. "No wonder Link had nightmares. Anyone would on that bed." She murmured, recognizing the place as Link's home in the Kokiri Forest. She took another step, then realized something was very, very wrong. She looked down. "Oh my god.." She was the size of an eight year old.  
  
"It takes some getting used to, doesn't it?" She looked up sharply. Link was leaning against the doorway, his blue eyes twinkling merrily at Aeith. She bared a single fang in a slight smile, then went back to examining this much younger version of herself. She wore a light green dress, looking like something from Saria's wardrobe. Slighter darker green boots covered her feet, she immediately yanked these off. Her long silver brown hair was tied into a braid, secured by a green band at the end.  
  
"I'm so LITTLE!" She complained, and Link smirked at her.  
  
"You're eight. What do you expect?" Link walked out of the small room, waving for her to follow. She did, and gasped to look around. 


End file.
